Engagement Ring
by U-know-u-luv-me-99
Summary: So this is the first in my engagement ring series. Each story will be a different pairing but a similar. This is Jackson/Mark. Ctherine Avery sees something that catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first in my engagment ring series. I decided to start with Jackson/Mark because I felt like it. Now I don't know why Mama Avery is there but she is so just deal with it. Any mistakes are my own. Again sorry for any OOC. Thanks BMShipper for commenting on my last story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Jackson was sitting at a table in a café opposite his mum Catherine Avery. Catherine kept asking him questions about Lexie and he was running out of lies. He didn't know why he hadn't told her that he had broken up with her but he knew why he hadn't told her the reason for their split. He already knew that his mother didn't like Mark and if he told her that he had broken up with Lexie for him he didn't want to be there for the consequences. Jackson picked up and took a sip. As he did he burnt his lip and he quickly put the drink back down. While doing this he splashed some coffee on his leg and he scooted his chair back. Expecting his mum to say something he looked up to see her staring curiously at his neck. He looked down and realised that his ring was hanging outside his top. He quickly shoved it back in but Catherine Avery was having none of it. She leant across the table and pulled it out from under his top. Jackson winced and then took it off from around his neck and gave it to her.  
"Did you propose to Lexie?"  
"No." Jackson replied honestly. His mother looked confused.  
"Are you going to?" She asked still peering at the ring.  
"No." He replied honestly again.  
"Did she propose to you?"  
"No!" Jackson said snatching the ring up before his mum could ask any more questions. He slipped it around his neck, placed some money n the table for the coffee and walked out of the café.

At the hospital the next day Jackson was rounding a corner when he saw his mum talking to Owen Hunt. He quickly backtracked walking straight into Mark.  
"Where are you going?" Mark asked curiously. Jackson gestured around the corner to where his mum was standing.  
"So?" Mark said once he saw Catherine.  
"She saw the ring yesterday."  
"So?" Mark asked again.  
"She still thinks I'm dating Lexie." Jackson said nervously looking apologetically up at Mark. Mark just sighed.  
"I thought we got over this when we told the rest of the hospital we were engaged." He said sadly.  
"We did. But this is my mum. I don't exactly talk to her and I don't want her finding out via Owen."  
"Why didn't you tell her yesterday?" Mark asked him.  
"I don't know." Jackson said nervously.  
"Yes you do." Mark said pointedly.  
"Fine, my mum might be a little homophobic."  
"Might be?"  
"Well a friend of mine was gay and she hated him." Mark gritted his teeth angrily. Jackson put a hand on his arm to try to calm him down.  
"She's still my mum." Mark took a deep breath in an attempt to calm him down before walking over to Catherine and Owen.  
"So enough about the hospital what brings you here today Dr. Avery?" Owen was asking.  
"Dr. Avery! How nice to see you." Mark said smoothly entering the conversation.  
"Well, as I was just about to tell Dr. Hunt here, I found out yesterday that my son is engaged and I want to find out who too." Catherine said her voice gaining a slight edge. "Because apparently it's not Lexie." Mark met Owen's eyes and shook his head slightly. Owen looked confused but didn'r say anything.  
"Well I'm sure Avery will tell you soon enough. You should ask him again." Mark said before walking off. Catherin turned too Owen who looked slightly scared.  
"Yeah, ask Avery." He said before walking off.

Jackson was in the bathroom by himself when the door burst open. He looked up and saw his mother. His eyes widened but luckily he was washing his hands.  
"Mum you can't be in here." He said urgently shooing her out.  
"Please I'm a surgeon." She said calmly not budging. "Now who are you marrying?" Jackson sighed and leant against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Mark." He said quietly.  
"Sloan?" She asked surprised. Jackson nodded slightly. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked. Jackson looked up.  
"You're not mad?" He asked surprised.  
"Of course I'm mad. Mad you didn't tell me. I'm not a homophobe Jackson you sould have told me when you started dating him or at least when you got engaged!" she said angrily.  
"But what about Keith?" Jackson asked sinfusedly.  
"What about him?" She asked equally s confused.  
"You hated him." Jackson pointed out.  
"Of course I did, he was an idiot." She said simply. Jackson laughed a little before shoving his mum out of the bathrooms and following her outside.

AN: The end of number one in my series. I'm still getting used to this sort of stuff so I might rewrite this later once I'm more used to it. But you've got to start somewhere right. This wasn't how I planned this story but I guess it turned out OK. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

This has nothing to do with anything but I will update soon, I'm sorry I'm slow but I need inspiration! Any way I've started 11 full blown non-fanfiction stories and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in them. Please post your reply in the comments sections.


End file.
